A Twist in the Tale
by pinkieponk
Summary: You all know the story of Harry and Ginny. How poor Ginny had to wait for Harry to FINALLY come around. But then...what if it was the other way around? What if HARRY was the one pining for Ginny when she barely took notice of him? Set in Harry's sixth year, he has to find a way to get Ginny's attention. But how exactly? Rated T just in case ;).
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry I've been gone for so long, but now that I'm back, I'm happy to report that I have a new story! I dearly hope you like it and please, remember that, although I love shipping her characters, all of this stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I'd rather not get sued. Thank you all, so much, for waiting patiently. And, just, enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Prologue - 1994 - The Golden Trio's Fourth Year**

Harry Potter paced nervously back and forth, his heart racing and his hands shaking. Only ten more minutes. Ten more minutes and he'd be on his way to either death, or a great victory. He only hoped Dobby's idea was foolproof.

Someone poked their head into the beige tent Harry had been situated in and he turned to face them.

'Ten more minutes, Champions. Are you ready Potter?' asked Ludo Bagman, the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had been helping organise the event Harry had been forced to partake in. The Triwizard Tournament.

'Er, sure,' replied Harry, drumming his fingers nervously on his knees.

Spread throughout the tent, Harry's fellow competitors, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory were all looking just as nervous as he was. Apart from Krum, of course, who was wearing the same surly scowl as always.

'Don't worry. You'll be fine. And if not, I'm sure the mermaids will carve some lovely weapons out of your bones,' he said, giving a wink.

Harry laughed shakily, knowing it came off nervous. But that was because he _was _nervous. More nervous than he'd been in his life.

In his mind, he replayed the mermaids' song.

**_Come seek us where our voices sound,_**

**_We cannot sing above the ground,_**

**_And while you're searching, ponder this:_**

**_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_**

**_An hour long you'll have to look,_**

**_To recover what we took._**

**_But past an hour - the prospect's black_**

**_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._**

What he'll sorely miss... He wondered what that might be. He had stayed up late that night with Ron, thinking it over. Hermione, for some unknown reason, had disappeared therefore he hadn't had much reassurance from her.

Thinking of Hermione, got Harry wondering. He hadn't seen her all morning. Nor Ron, for that matter.

He heard the tent opening again and in walked Harry's best mate, Ron.

'Ron! Where have you been all morning?' asked Harry.

Ron frowned, coming to sit in a camp chair by Harry.

'Looking for Ginny. We didn't know where she had gone,' he explained.

Harry's heart jumped, but not from nerves.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister had always been an object of Harry's fascination. Ever since he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, he had always held an interest in the petite and fiery Weasley.

Of course no one truly knew the way Harry felt. He could only imagine how Ron would act. He was known for being overprotective of his little sister.

Not to mention, Ginny had never shown anything towards him that invoked more than just polite friendship.

The fact that she was missing, however, was enough to arise a sick feeling in Harry's stomach. Or at least add to the one he already had from facing the next task.

'Really? Did – did you find her?' he asked.

Ron nodded and Harry relaxed a tiny bit.

'Yeah. Professor McGonagall told us she had a detention for not handing in homework, or something like that,' he said.

'Oh. Okay,' nodded Harry, resuming his pacing of the tent.

'Don't worry about it, mate. I'm sure Dobby's Gillyweed will work. Or at least, it should,' said Ron, frowning slightly.

'Yeah. Right. Thanks,' Harry mumbled.

It felt like forever, but yet no time at all, when Bagman finally entered the tent, addressing the four Champions.

'It's time. Now I want you all to know that no matter what happens, I'm almost ninety eight percent sure Dumbledore will be able to return you to the surface,' he said, giving a bright smile.

Fear cursed through Harry and it really hit him. He would be going down to the Black Lake in less than a minute, probably facing an assortment of horrible water beasts as well as having to save something from the clutches of some merfolk in less than an hour.

There was also the one tiny factor that Harry couldn't breathe in water, let alone be under it for an hour. He hoped desperately that when Dobby had suggested Gillyweed, he had known what he was doing.

'Come on then,' nodded Bagman, turning and striding out of the tent.

For a while no body moved until one-by-one, the Champions filed out of the tent, Harry in lead with Ron right by his side.

'Er, look. I can't really come, of course – I have to go and sit in the spectators stands. But...I'll be watching, don't worry. And Harry...good luck,' said Ron a little awkwardly before clapping Harry on the back and striding off into the crowds of people.

As Harry approached the edge of the Lake, the crowd's cheering flushing through his ears, he was suddenly approached by one of the Weasley twins. George.

'Er, Harry. Look, you know how you said that they've taken something you'll sorely miss?' he asked, looking to be quite on edge.

'Yeah?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, well... It turns out, the thing you'll miss the most is, well...Ginny,' he explained, fidgeting slightly.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed.

'Ginny. She's down there. And you have to save her. The whole family's depending on you, mate. Sorry. And no pressure either. Just, please,' said George, backing away.

'Wait, what-?' Harry called out, but George was already gone.

A loud blast of a horn signified the beginning of the task and automatically, Harry scrambled around in his pocket for the leathery green plant Dobby had given him. Shoving it into his mouth, he gave himself no time to process what George had just said before swallowing largely, shuddering slightly and diving head-first into the lake.

It was cold. No, sorry, to say it was cold would be an understatement. Harry was literally shivering under the water, his vision blurry and darkened.

However it wasn't long before a strange thing happened to Harry. The water was suddenly warmer and his vision suddenly became clear as crystal.

Reaching up to his neck, Harry felt gills arising. Wait a minute..._gills_!

Hesitantly, Harry dared to take in a breath.

The water rushed through the openings in his neck and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He could breathe. But the question was, how long would it last for?

Deciding he had better get a move on, Harry swam forward, surprised at how far he went with only one stroke. Looking down at his hands and feet, he found that they were webbed, fitting perfectly for swimming underwater.

Laughing out loud(which sounded very strange in the water), Harry propelled himself forwards, doing some test strokes.

Once he was sure he could swim and breathe perfectly, Harry stopped for a moment, his mind returning to the problem he now faced.

Ginny. She was underwater. But unlike Harry, she couldn't breathe. And according to the song she was what he would miss the most. As he thought about it, he realised it was probably true.

But now was not the time to dwell on whether or not Harry would miss Ginny if she ever went, now was the time to save Ginny and question the choice later.

* * *

And so after what seemed like ages, Harry was finally able to navigate his way to the Merpeople. He was surprised to see Hermione tied up to the stone arch, as well as Cho Chang, Ginny and a pretty blonde girl that Harry guessed was Fleur's sister.

Remembering Fleur had been taken down by the Grindylows, Harry thought to save her as well. But then the sight of Ginny, floating lifeless in the water drove anything else from his mind.

She looked so similar to how she had looked down in the Chamber, her hair dark from the shadows in the water and her skin pale and cold looking.

Swimming forward hurriedly, Harry sunk slightly, untying the ropes that tied Ginny to the arch.

She was released slowly and Harry grabbed her by the waist, just as Krum swam towards him, his head that of a shark's. He quickly released Hermione before jetting upwards and out of the water.

Harry didn't care. He was only focused on getting Ginny up and out of the water.

Gathering up every ounce of strength he had left, Harry kicked, hard, pulling himself, and Ginny with him, up towards the surface of the water.

Harry's head just broke the water as the Gillyweed effects were wearing off.

Beside him, still wrapped loosely in his arms, Ginny drew in a huge breath, her brown eyes opening suddenly.

Her eyes landed on Harry almost fearfully.

'Harry? What happened? Why am I all wet? And why am I in the Black Lake?' she asked, looking around in shock.

Harry laughed nervously, glad he had managed to get Ginny to the surface in the hour.

'I'll explain later. But for now, we should get out of the Lake. If I'm right, you'll be feeling very cold at this point,' he said.

Ginny stopped for a moment, then her eyes widened and she gave a shiver.

'Wow. I really am cold.'

I didn't take long to get both Harry and Ginny out of the water and wrapped in a warm blanket each.

By this time Ginny had managed to fit together the fact that Harry had just saved her life. Again. And even though she had no idea why she was in the Lake in the first place, she still felt grateful.

'Harry,' she addressed him after being handing some Pepper Up Potion.

'Yeah,' Harry turned to her, smiling.

'Thanks. For saving my life. Again,' she replied, flashing him a friendly smile.

Harry's heart leapt and he blushed slightly.

'You're...you're welcome. It was – it was my pleasure. All my pleasure.'

* * *

**So...? Opinions? Suggestions? Should I continue or not? These are all things I want to know from ****_you. _****So please, although I've said this a million times before, remember to Review and favourite and follow. Thank you so much for your support and I hope to be seeing you in the next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Friend-Zoned

**Hey again! So apparently you guys really like this story idea. And I am so glad! Thanks so much for your reviews, they are very much appreciated and I truly am having a lot of fun with this story. It's a change, but a good one at that! ;) Thanks again, I don't own Harry James Potter and please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Friend-Zoned**

**~One and a Half Years Later~**

Since the Triwizard Tournament, Harry's feelings only grew stronger and it was soon clear he fancied her. A lot. But as the years passed, the only feeling Ginny ever showed towards Harry was friendship. Nothing more. Nothing less.

And so Harry just continued to admire her from a distance. Eventually, Hermione started to notice, of course. But it was only one day in the summer between fifth and sixth year that she said anything to him.

Harry and Hermione were both staying at the Burrow for the summer and Harry was sat leant against a tree, holding a Quidditch magazine he had borrowed from Ron.

It was open in his hands, but his eyes were trained steadily on the one girl that he had been watching for at least one hour flat; Ginny.

She was laughing heavily at something Fred and George had said and to Harry, nothing else could compare to her right then. Her laughter was music and her smile seemed to light up the already bright day. She was stunning.

'You really like her don't you.' Harry's whole body jumped and his turned his head sharply to see Hermione stood above him and staring at him in what was clearly amusement.

Shaking slightly, Harry stood.

'Like her? Like who?' he asked quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly.

'Honestly, Harry. It doesn't take a genius to see that you fancy Ginny,' she said, shaking her head.

'What? No – no I don't!' he defended himself fiercely.

Reaching out to put a hand to the tree trunk, Harry attempted to lean against the tree. But his hand fumbled and he ended almost tripping over his own feet.

Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry hurried to stand up properly, but then his glasses slipped off his nose and onto the grass.

'Ah, God damn it,' he mumbled, reaching down and fumbling around for his glasses before shoving them back onto his nose.

Hermione, all the while through this, was watching him with a slight smile that seemed more like a smirk to Harry.

'I do not like Ginny,' he said, his voice a fierce whisper.

'Really? Because it didn't seem that way when you were staring at her. Or when you practically fell over your own two feet when I suggested you might fancy her,' said Hermione a little smugly.

Harry bit his lip.

'I' – he hesitated, then gave a sigh of resignation. 'When did you find out?'

Hermione smiled in victory.

'Ha! I knew it! And really, Harry, I'm your best friend. I've known since fourth year,' she said.

Harry stared at her.

'_Fourth_ year? You mean, you're telling me that for the past one and a half years, I've been making it clear that I fancy Ginny?' asked Harry, still keeping his voice quiet.

Hermione frowned.

'Yes, well...no. Not really. It's only really obvious because I'm your best friend. And I'm a girl, so I can pretty much trust that my intuition is correct when it comes to matters like this,' she said, smiling slightly.

Harry sighed, looking at the ground.

'Well that's all good. For you at least. But for me...' Harry trailed off. He looked up at Hermione again. 'Hermione, does Ginny ever...does she ever talk. About – me?' he asked hesitantly.

Hermione hesitated and frowned.

'Harry... She likes you, she really does. But not in the way that you would like her too. I mean, she considers you a friend. A good friend, in fact. But...nothing more. I'm...I'm really sorry,' she said, clearly feeling pity for Harry.

Harry sighed again and kicked the ground with his shoe, causing dirt to rise up in a small cloud.

'Right. Of course,' he said, trying not to sound bitter. But it was hard. He'd been, what muggles commonly said, "friend-zoned". And it was horrible, frustrating and just plain annoying.

BAM! Harry's head snapped up at the small explosion that had occurred. It seemed one of the twins had blown up an ant hill and angry ants were scurrying everywhere.

Fred and George were both down on their knees, observing the scene from what they clearly thought was the best view whilst Ginny was on her toes, trying to avoid stepping on any ants and looking like she was about to burst into fits of giggles.

Suddenly the back door burst open and Ron came running out of the Burrow.

'What was _that_?!' he yelled.

Harry laughed.

'Your brothers just blew up an ant hill. I mean, muggles, they _kick_ ant hills. But this...this is ten times better!' he said, walking over to Fred, George and Ginny.

Ron moved towards them as well, but with a lot more caution. Hermione, Harry noticed, also began edging closer towards Ron, eyeing the ants with caution. Hm...

Looking at Ginny, Harry suddenly pointed to her leg.

'Careful Gin, you've got one on you!' he said.

Ginny jumped up into the air, let out a squeal and started brushing off her legs frantically.

Harry laughed.

'Gotcha,' he said, grinning.

Ginny turned to him, her eyes growing wide in realisation. The brown then narrowed.

'You – Harry James Potter, that is not, I repeat _not _funny!' she cried indignantly.

'It was to me,' replied Harry, still grinning.

'You will pay for that. I don't know how, though. But you will!' nodded Ginny, but Harry could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Harry laughed.

'Whatever you say,' he said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and stepped away from the furious ants, clearly wanting to avoid having any on them on her legs.

'Kids, it time for lunch,' called out Mrs. Weasley, appearing at the door. Her eyes then widened as she saw the small crater in the ground and all the angry ants scurrying away. 'Fred! George! What did you do?'

Fred and George leapt up, cringing slightly.

'Why do you automatically blame us?' asked Fred.

'Yeah, it could have been Ginny for all you know!' cried George.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow, clearly believing there wasn't even point in answering such a ridiculous question. Of course it was them. When was it ever _not _them?

The twins' expressions turned sheepish.

'Okay, so it was us. But, um, well we were bored,' said Fred.

'And so we...um, we blew up an ant hill,' replied George sheepishly.

'But it was purely for Ginny's education, we can assure you,' nodded Fred.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flashed dangerously.

'Her education? What were you trying to do? Teach her to – to blow things up using dangerous spells?' she asked, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

Slowly, Harry edged away from the scene as Fred and George tried in vain to defend themselves. Hermione, Ron and Ginny, apparently, had thought the same and were now all attempting to sneak back into the house unnoticed.

When the four reached the Burrow living room, without being called back by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and Ron all burst out into fits of laughter. Hermione pursed her lips in a disparaging way.

'They really should learn to be a little more responsible. And mature. I mean, if they ever hope to get a job' – she said, but then Ron interrupted.

'Honestly Hermione, if they _wanted _a job don't you think they'd have enough brains and charisma to get one? And besides, they already have a huge business going on with the joke shop, why would they even _need _a job?' he said, still grinning.

Hermione just bit her lip slightly.

'And, really Hermione. They're Fred and George. We pretty much gave up all hope of them ever growing up on their seventeenth birthday when they put whoopee cushions under everyone's chairs,' said Ginny, giggling at the memory.

Harry laughed too, shaking his head. The twins were great. Well, at least until you were on the wrong side of one of their pranks. Then it was...not so great, to say the least.

'Come on. I think we should go and sit at the table. Mum's going to be mad enough without having to shout at us to get to the table for lunch,' said Ron.

Harry nodded slightly then stood. Looking down at Ginny he had a sudden urge to extend a hand to her so as to help her up.

Biting down on that urge, Harry strode quickly into the kitchen, taking an empty seat.

The others soon followed and it wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley got everyone to the table, Fred and George looking slightly ashamed of themselves. However when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned Harry distinctly saw them exchange a small high-five under the table.

Lunch was fantastic, as usual. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a whole assortment of different sandwiches; egg, turkey, corned beef(Ron stayed well away from those), chicken and mayonnaise, salad and ham to name a few.

Then afterwards they were all served homemade lemonade and ice blocks.

'Hey, I have an idea,' said Ginny when Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione had all finished lunch and were sat in the living room.

All heads turned to her.

'Why don't we play a game of hide-and-seek?' she asked.

Ron sniggered.

'Hide-and-seek? Isn't that a lame muggle party game played by little kids?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Yes, you twit. But in case you haven't realised, we're not muggles. We can make the game more exciting by incorporating magic,' she said.

Hermione sat up a little straighter.

'Sounds like fun, but don't forget that we're underage so the only ones who can use magic are Fred and George,' she pointed out.

Ginny frowned slightly and bit her lip, clearly thinking.

'Well then we'll just have to improvise. For example, instead of just doing it here we can go down to the old ruins by Luna's house and play there,' she suggested.

'And we know a simple illusion spell that can make the place seem more...interesting,' said George turning to grin at his twin, his eyes lighting up in mischief.

Fred's grin matched George's to a tee.

'Sounds like fun,' said Harry.

'Oh, I don't know... Do you think we'd get in trouble for playing on ruins?' asked Hermione, her eyebrows furrowing.

Ron rolled his eyes.

'And if we do, so what? We've gotten into enough trouble before now, this should be fine,' he said.

'Okay...' said Hermione, but she still looked very unsure.

'Good! Then it's settled then. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to see if Luna can play as well,' said Ginny.

Ron frowned.

'Who? Loony Lovegood? Why do you want _her _play?' he asked, making a face.

Ginny glared at him.

'Don't call her that!' she said fiercely and Ron blinked in surprise. 'Luna's a great friend, so you can just be quiet about her. I don't _ever_ want you to call her that _again_. Clear?'

Ron nodded hastily and Harry marvelled at Ginny's skill at handling her brothers. Just another thing he liked about her.

'Good,' nodded Ginny. 'Now that we've got that sorted, I'd say let's go.'

'Awesome,' said Harry. He stood, a small grin playing on his lips.

'I'm in,' said Fred, standing as well.

'Me too,' nodded George, mirroring his twin.

'I'm coming,' said Ron quickly and he stood.

Everyone turned to Hermione who gave a long sigh before standing up.

'If you really have to... I guess I could come as well.'

Eyes alight, Ginny clapped her hands together. 'Brilliant. Let's get going, then, shall we?'

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope it's good. I am very excited about this story and can't wait to write the next Chapter. Thanks for reading and please, review faavourite and follow. Goodbye for now, my lovely fans. And I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Just Another Girl

**Hi there! Sorry I haven't been posting very regularly. It's only because I have muggle school and homework and all that things I would ****_want _****to do had I been going to Hogwarts. But I'm not(at least that's what I want you to think ;)). Anyway, so today I'm posting a short Chapter. But I promise next will be longer. Promise. Thanks, also, for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Continue to do that, please. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. So yeah...I don't feel like being reminded of it, actually. I might cry... But never mind that. Enjoy Le Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Just Another Girl**

It wasn't long before Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all out on the grassy hills beyond the Burrow, walking towards where Luna's house was situated; up on a hill about three kilometres away from the Burrow.

Harry was walking a little slowly, looking down at the ground and his hands shoved in his pockets. Ahead of him, Hermione and Ron walked together and Harry felt as though he had been intruding on something when he had been walking with them, so he had doubled back a little.

He was walking in front of Ginny, George and Fred as well now and though he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, every now and then Ginny would laugh out loud, causing Harry's stomach to do a tiny flip every few seconds.

'Okay, enough! You're being mean!' said Ginny loudly all of a sudden before striding up and starting to walk next to Harry, who looked confusedly at her.

'How are they being mean?' he asked.

Ginny laughed.

'They're teasing Hermione and Ron. Which, by the way is very mean considering he's you're _brother_,' she added on the last sentence loudly, directing it in the general direction of Fred and George.

Harry laughed.

'Well I think it's...' Harry hesitated, not sure how to react to his two best friends suddenly becoming a whole lot closer.

'Weird? Predictable? Awkward?' supplied Ginny.

'How about all of the above,' said Harry laughing with Ginny.

As Harry and Ginny walked up a steep hill, Harry found his legs were jelly and his heart was racing wildly in his chest. He was surprised at how nervous he felt. She was only another girl, right?

'I agree,' nodded Ginny.

Yeah. Just another girl that had beautiful auburn hair that shone in even the dimmest of lights, warm brown eyes that Harry could easily lose himself in and one of the best personalities he had ever come across. She was bright, funny, witty, caring and fiery, always seeming to know exactly how to make Harry smile. Not to mention her temper was both amusing and a little frightening. But she was just another girl...

'But whatever will you do?' asked Ginny.

Harry frowned.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Well, it's not really a surprise that Hermione and Ron are finally getting a little closer, but most of the time I'm willing to bet you'll be left out. Like now, for example,' she explained.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

'It doesn't bother me, really. I'm just happy they're finally beginning to admit they like each other. I mean, it took them long enough,' he said.

'Indeed,' nodded Ginny.

It was only another few minutes later when the six arrived at Luna's door. The black stone cylinder stood high on the hill and Harry took a moment just to realise how bizarre it looked. Not to mention the front yard was filled with a number of strange and unusual plants and flowers, the biggest, most weirdest, one of those being a large bush from which strange, bright orange fruits hung from. There were several signs pegged into the ground like _Pick Your Own Mistletoe _and _Editor of the Quibbler_.

'How strange...' murmured Hermione.

'Well of course this is Luna's house. No one else would like in some place as mental a this,' said Ron.

Stepping forward, Ginny reached out a hand and knocked loudly on the door.

It took about ten seconds for Luna to appear at the door.

'Oh. Hello Ginny,' she said, smiling loftily.

'Hi Luna. Sorry to disturb you, but I was just wondering if you'd like to play a game of hide-and-seek with us,' said Ginny.

Luna looked indifferent.

'...Okay. Is it just you? Or are others playing too?' she asked.

'Yes. Me, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George are all playing,' replied Ginny.

'That sounds fun. I'll come. But I need to tell my father. He'll be quite concerned if I leave without telling him,' said Luna. 'Where are you playing?'

'Down at the ruins. Just meet us there when you've asked your dad, okay?' smiled Ginny.

'Okay,' said Luna, smiling pleasantly before turning and shutting the door again.

Ginny turned around.

'Great. Let's get down to the ruins then, shall we?' she asked.

* * *

**So did ya like it? I hope so. Please tell me in your reviews. And favourite and follow my story if you want also. Thanks you guys. And I shall see you in the next, ****_longer _****Chapter. xox**


	4. Chapter 3 - Ginevra's Revenge

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't had a chance to update in a while, but as I said muggle school is starting to really pick up again. ****_So much homework! _****But a'well. Anyway, so thanks to you all personally for your reviews favourites and follows. I hope you enjoy this latest Chapter. Thanks again and, enjoy! xox**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Ginevra's Revenge**

It took Luna about five minutes to join the four and by that time, Fred and George had already cast the spells on the ruins. It was incredible. Their spell had totally transformed the area surrounding the ruins into a dark forest. The trees were tall and thick and fantastically enough if you looked up the sky was a dark blue and the moon shone bright in the sky.

'Wow. This is quite complex magic,' said Luna vaguely, her wide eyes roaming around the scene.

'Why thank you,' said Fred and George bowed slightly.

Harry chuckled then turned to the group.

'So – er, are we going to get this game started?' he asked.

'Yes. So the spell is only cast around the area of the ruins so that's the boundaries for the game. Okay?' said George.

'Fair enough. Also, you two, no magic. It's an unfair advantage to the rest of us,' said Ginny, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Fred and George.

The twins looked taken aback.

'What?' asked Fred.

'Do you really think we'd cheat like that?' questioned George.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Fred and George nodded hastily.

'Okay, you're right,' said George.

'We promise,' added Fred.

'Good,' nodded Ginny before turning to the rest of the group. 'So I'll go first. I count and you all hide. If I can't find you in thirty minutes, just meet me back outside Luna's house, okay?'

Everyone nodded their agreement and Ginny added,

'I'm going to count to fifteen,' she said before sitting on a nearby rock.

Harry nodded hurriedly and along with everyone else, he slid quickly into the trees, losing sight of Ginny and the others soon enough.

Once he was deep enough into the forest, Harry stopped and listened.

He could hear nothing other than the quiet rustle of the trees and the quiet chirping of a chorus of birds.

It was peaceful and serene. But Harry knew he had to keep going. So he crunched through the trees, every now and again having to duck under low branches. Once he thought he heard an owl hoot but when he looked around there was no living creature in sight.

Harry continued walking until he came to a small clearing. There was a cluster of ruins around and immediately Harry spotted the perfect place to hide.

There was stone formation made of grey and crumbling walls that looked as though it might have been a house when the ruins were still intact.

Slipping in through the doorway, Harry took a quick look around. There was nothing inside it but the floor was covering in brown straw. Harry moved so that he was out of the doorway and flattened himself against the wall directly to the left of the door, sliding down and sitting on the floor.

It actually wasn't that bad, as far as comfort went. However when a small spider crawled out from underneath the straw, Harry made sure to keep an eye on it at all times.

The spider didn't bother him, preferring to stand in a corner and watch Harry the same as he was watching it.

Although Ron found them repulsive, Harry had always found spiders fascinating. At a respectful distance of course. He still hadn't quite gotten over the events that occurred in his second year. How he and Ron had followed Hagrid's advice and ventured into the forest, meeting his Acromantula "friend", Aragog. Being almost eaten by a giant spider isn't an event that is too easily forgotten.

Harry was too busy trying to decide whether or not to start gently prodding the spider with a stick to notice when soft footsteps sounded.

However as whoever it was crunched through the leaves, Harry became very aware of them indeed.

He sat ramrod straight, his heart beginning to pick up pace and his breathing short and fast.

Willing himself to be still and silent, Harry waited with an open ear, listening as the footsteps got louder and louder until they were right outside the house. Realising too late he had forgotten to block the entrance, Harry mentally cursed.

The footsteps stopped still and Harry felt tense and frozen.

Another few seconds of tedious silence before the footsteps resumed except this time retreating in the opposite direction.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, returning his attention back to the spider which had started burrowing in the straw, attempting to make a small home for itself.

'Gotcha.' Harry jumped a mile into the air and was up on his feet before he even had time to blink, his heart racing wilder than before and his eyes wide.

Ginny was stood behind a square cutting in the wall that used to obviously be a window, her arms folded across her chest and a smug smile spread wide across her face.

'Told you I'd get you back,' she said with a pleasant smile.

Harry shook his head, still in shock. He had not been expecting Ginny to whisper in his ear, not to mention he wondered how he had just totally missed the window upon coming into the house.

As he stepped out of the house and walked to face Ginny, Harry found his hands were shaking.

'Godric Ginny, you can't do that to me,' he said, crossing his arms over his chest himself, still feeling quite jumpy.

Ginny just laughed.

'But you have to admit, you were pretty shocked,' she said, her lips twisting up into a smirk.

Harry made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

'Yeah, shocked enough to hex you. You're just lucky I didn't listen to my instinct and curse you right there,' he said.

'Really? Instinct was telling you to curse me?' asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah well, when you spend five and a half years fighting an ever-constant battle with the darkest wizard there's ever been, you become a little impulsive,' said Harry.

Ginny laughed again.

'Then let that teach you not to freak me out by telling me there's an ant on my leg, when there's not really,' she said.

Harry nodded, but an idea popped into his mind.

'So what if I told you that you had a _spider _on your _arm_?' he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Yeah right, Harry. You can't fool me again,' she said.

Harry pulled on his best acting skills and tried to look genuinely worried and a little hesitant.

'Um... Gin, I'm trying to fool you. There really _is _a spider on your arm,' he said, taking a small step back.

Ginny scoffed.

'You're so immature, Harry. I swear, boys...they never change,' she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and apparently luck was on his side as a leaf chose that moment to fall from a tree. It brushed gently against Ginny's upper arm before falling to the ground.

It was kind of comical. In one second, Ginny shrieked and flew into the air, brushing her arm frantically and jumping cleanly away from where she had been standing.

Harry put a hand to his face, laughing heavily.

'Oh, Gin... You're so gullible,' he said, grinning.

Ginny looked panicked, her eyes frantically searching the ground.

'But I felt it! On my arm!' she said.

Harry stepped next to her, placing a hand on her arm.

'Gin...' he said. She was still trying to find the nonexistent spider. 'Gin, it was just a leaf.'

Ginny froze and then turned back up to Harry, her beautiful brown eyes narrowing.

'Just a leaf? You're joking? Merlin, Harry, you had me so worried! What's your problem? I swear you want me to die of a heart attack!' she cried.

Harry chuckled.

'Right. Look, I'm sorry. But you did sneak up on me,' said Harry, holding up his hands.

Ginny scoffed.

'Like I said. So immature,' she said.

Harry pretended to take offense.

'Immature? Me? Why, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I've never heard anything so preposterous in my life!' he said, drawing his shoulders back and sticking out his chest, crossing his arms in a very pompous fashion.

Ginny stopped, frowning slightly.

'Wait... What did you just call me?' she asked.

Harry frowned, losing the act.

'Ginny. I called you Ginny,' he said, not sure what she was getting at.

'No... You called me...you called me...Ginevra,' she said, pulling a face at the name.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

'Yeah. And? What's so bad about that? It is your name, right?' he asked.

Ginny nodded.

'Yes, but... I never use that name. I hate it. And...I don't think I've ever told you that my real name's Ginevra. So I'm just surprised that you know,' she said.

Harry stopped up short. He only really knew Ginny's full name because he had made sure to pay attention to anything that was said about her. Without really realising it, Harry had filed it away in his memory, knowing it was just something extra he could add to what he knew about Ginny. But he couldn't tell _her _that.

'Um... Yeah. I mean...I guess it just registered in my mind. You never told me, no. But...I've heard your mother call you that. And – um...the rest of your family too. Sometimes...call you that,' he said, trying desperately to make it come off as though he _didn't _keep track of every little thing about her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'Well, nicely memorised, I guess. But...just a word of warning. If you value your fingers, never call me that again,' she said, giving him a harsh look.

Harry was slightly alarmed, but glad Ginny hadn't pressed the subject of her name further.

'Fair enough,' said Harry. 'But...if you don't mind my asking. Why don't you like the name Ginevra.'

Ginny screwed up her face in disgust.

'It's too...girly. And flowery. When you grow up with six older brothers, it's not really a surprise that naturally you hate the name _Ginevra_,' she said, shuddering slightly.

Harry laughed. He should have guessed it. Ginny was generally not the kind of girl he was classify under the "stay up late and gossip about other girls" group. Which was another reason he liked her so much. She was unlike the other girls in Harry's year who wore makeup, curled their hair applied way too much perfume. No, she was something else. Something more special and just generally more appealing. She loved Quidditch, pranks and knew how to take a joke. Brilliant.

'If it really bothers you that much,' said Harry, shrugging slightly.

'Thanks,' said Ginny. 'And – um...I think we need to get going. I still have five more people to find.'

Harry laughed and nodded.

'Should I come with you?' he asked.

Ginny thought for a moment.

'Yeah. Sure. That'd be great. After all it's a pretty dense forest,' she said.

Harry smiled. 'Awesome. Let's go find them, then.'

* * *

**So...? What did ya think? Was it okay? I mean, I did have quite a lot of fun writing this. Let me know, please. If you will. Also I'd like to hear your ideas about this story. It's always nice to know all your ideas and how your minds work. Thanks again. Please, review, favourite and follow. See you all...in the next Chapter. *Gives a corny 50's wink* xx**


	5. Chapter 4 - Dreams

**Hello all you lovely, lovely people! I'm here with another Chapter for A Twist in the Tale. Now, recently I've uploaded a story called, Reading the Books - the Philosopher's Stone. If any of you read that, I'm so sorry but it was removed because apparently Fanfiction doesn't get the concept of adopting a story. If any of you have any idea about how I can adopt this story without it being removed, please tell me! Also, I'm sorry I've been away for two days as my account had been locked, thank you very much . Again I am so sorry. Also, thanks to you all for your reviews, favourites and follows. Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Dreams**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny was searching, searching, searching. But for what, she wasn't entirely sure of. All she really knew was that when she found it, the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach would disappear.

As the scene around her came more into focus, Ginny became aware that she was trudging through woods. Thick dense woods, surrounded by a blanket of white fog. It felt mysterious and foreboding.

Instinctively, Ginny quickened her pace. The sooner she found whatever it was she was looking for the better. She knew that for sure.

It wasn't long before a shadow came into view, hunched against a tree. The silhouette was blurred and a little distorted but Ginny could tell that it was a young man. There was also something very familiar about the way he held himself and the posture he had.

'H – hello?' Ginny called out.

Immediately, the figure straightened up and spun around to face her.

In less than a second, the fog disappeared and the person came into view.

'Harry?' asked Ginny, her voice dropped to a sort of whisper.

Harry smiled at her.

'Yes. Hello,' he said.

'Hi,' said Ginny, not really sure what was happening.

And yet there was no mistaking it.

As soon as Harry had came into view, the forest had instantly seemed brighter and more welcoming, and not to mention Ginny felt a strange sense of security now he was with her.

'But...it can't be you,' she said.

Harry looked confused.

'What can't be me?' he asked.

'You can't be what I was looking for. It must be...something else. I mean, you're my friend. I only know you because of Ron. It can't...you can't be what I was looking for,' she said, shaking her head.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, that wasn't it at all, it was just...she didn't want to ruin their already fantastic friendship.

Harry smiled gently at her and Ginny felt her stomach flip. He had never smiled at her like that. And if she was totally honest with herself it made her feel nervous and giggly. But she was never like that. Even around the boys she used to have a crush on, she had never felt like this.

'But why not?' asked Harry, cocking his head to the side.

Ginny was finding it increasingly hard to think straight. Her mind kept wandering in the opposite direction. Like Harry's eyes. How had she never noticed how beautiful they were?

'I...I don't know,' said Ginny, shaking her head.

'Well good,' nodded Harry before stepping before and taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

Half of Ginny wanted to pull away, to insist that they were only friends, but the other half of her was starting to win over.

'Harry,' Ginny started to protest, but then Harry gently tugged on her hands, pulling her closer to him.

Their faces were millimetres apart.

'What?' whispered Harry, his breath brushing against Ginny's cheek.

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. When she opened them again, Harry's bright green ones were trained directly on her.

That was when she gave in. Listening to what a little voice in her head was telling her, Ginny slipped her hands out of Harry's grasp and instead brought them around his neck.

Eyes alight, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny's waist.

Oddly, she felt a little release inside of her, like something had just clicked into place.

Meeting Harry's gaze, Ginny's eyes had a newfound wonder in them.

'It's always been you, hasn't it?' she asked.

Harry nodded.

'Yes. I'm just glad you finally opened your eyes,' he said, before leaning in and bringing his lips to meet hers.

* * *

And in a totally different world, Ginny Weasley woke up in her bed, her heart racing and her mind reeling.

* * *

**Okay, now before you start yelling at me that it was too short, please know that this Chapter only needed to be short. Also, I'm sorry for giving you a cliff-hanger. But I have to keep you on edge somehow! If I'm feeling really creative today, I may upload another Chapter. But for now, this is it. Again, I'm sorry for the length and for the whole Reading the Books story dilemma. Please forgive me! See you in the next Chapter. Please review, favourite and follow! xx**


	6. Chapter 5 - Quidditch

**Hi! So I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but that's because I haven't had much inspiration for this story. But I know for sure it's picking up now. Funny how I can go from having writer's block to just be bursting with inspiration. Weird ;). So I promise I'll be uploaded more often now and I'm thinking of making this story a longer fanfiction that will be over twenty or thirty Chapters. Is that all right? I hope you won't get bored of it if I make it long! Anyway, thanks for the review, favourites and follows and please enjoy this Chapter! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Quidditch**

Ginny was shaking, her heart still not calm. It had only been a dream, right? But...then there was still the question – _Why was she dreaming that in the first place?_

Undeniably, it made her stomach flip when she recalled Harry's arms around her and his gaze trained softly on her...but it was only because of the way it was set out. Not because Harry...not because she...

'No. We're friends. Good friends. That's all,' whispered Ginny to herself.

With an air of slight determination, she stepped out of bed and went to her dresser, retrieving a simple outfit and getting changed.

In her bathroom, Ginny untied her hair and began brushing it out, her mind somehow wondering back to her dream. It shouldn't have meant anything. It was just her own imagination thinking up crazy, unlikely scenarios. Right?

Once she had gotten out all of the tangles from her hair, Ginny tied a red ribbon around her head, quickly brushed her teeth then stepped out of her room.

Only to meet Harry.

He happened to be coming out of Ron's room just as she was on the landing.

At the sight of him, Ginny's whole body froze and her eyes widened.

Harry flashed her a friendly smile, but then seeing her state, his expression grew concerned.

'Is everything alright, Gin?' he asked.

Ginny made herself nod.

'...Yeah. I just – forgot something,' she mumbled before turning back up the stairs and flying back into her room.

_What in the name of Merlin in wrong with you Ginny? _she demanded of herself.

Her breath was still coming in short gasps and her heart was pounding. What was going on with her? Until she had that stupid dream, she was fine – perfect, around Harry. And now..

Closing her eyes tight, Ginny got rid of any thoughts that might include Harry being anything else but a friend. Because that's all they were. Good friends.

Ginny opened her eyes again, took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders before walking out of her room once more.

In the kitchen, Ginny found Ron, Hermione and Harry were already down there, sat at the table.

Harry turned to her.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' he asked.

She smiled at him.

'Yeah. Thanks,' she said before walking into the kitchen and sitting down, taking a piece of toast. 'So any ideas on what to do today?'

Harry smiled.

'Well, I'd hate to point out the obvious, but so far we hadn't played any Quidditch and though I know we do it every summer...'

'It's a necessity of staying at the Burrow during summer?' Ginny finished for him.

Harry chuckled.

'Pretty much, yeah,' he nodded.

Ginny laughed.

'I agree,' she said.

'Oh, please no! You all know I can't play Quidditch!' protested Hermione.

'We'll just play one-on-one and rotate the teams so all together we'll play three games: me versus Ron, Ron versus Harry and Harry versus me,' suggested Ginny.

Hermione bit her lip.

'Okay...but only if I can bring a book,' she said.

'Of course you can,' shrugged Ginny.

'Okay then I suppose that's alright,' said Hermione.

Ginny laughed and Harry gave a slight eye roll.

'So you up for it, mate?' Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess,' he said, his mouth slightly full.

'Cool. Then after breakfast we'll go out to the orchard,' said Ginny.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

After breakfast, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked out towards the orchard.

Of course, Ron and Hermione separated themselves, leaving Ginny to walk alone with Harry.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about the dream. Just don't think about it, _Ginny thought to herself desperately.

'So, when we get out there, will you promise to go easy on me?' she asked Harry suddenly.

Harry grinned at her.

'Me go easy on _you_? I was actually just going to ask you the same thing,' he said.

Ginny laughed.

'Oh, come on Harry. We both know in past one-on-one games, you thrashed me. So please,' she said. And it was true.

Although Ginny was a decent Quidditch player, Harry had always been better.

'Nah. Only because you were younger then. But if I recall correctly, we haven't played a one-on-one game since third year. Well, _my _third year,' said Harry.

Ginny stopped and thought back, realising suddenly he was right. _Wow, _she thought to herself, _he actually kept track of that._

'You know I think you're right. But I still say you'll win. You are much better than I am at Quidditch. And don't even try to deny it, Potter!' she said.

Harry chuckled, but Ginny swore she saw red tainting his cheeks.

'Well we'll just have to see, won't we,' he said.

Ginny gave a nod.

'Indeed we will,' she said.

They both laughed together just as they came to the orchard.

'Okay, so who's up first?' asked Ron.

Ginny shrugged.

'Well, ladies first, Ron, so I think you should play Harry first,' she said, with a cheeky grin.

Ron scowled.

'Shut up,' he murmured.

'Oh come on, Ron. Lighten up,' said Harry good-naturedly.

'Yeah, Ron. Lighten up,' echoed Ginny and they shared a quick grin.

Ron just continued to scowl before picking up his broomstick and storming out onto the pitch.

'Are you coming or not?' he yelled at Harry.

'Yep! Coming to kick your sorry butt!' yelled Harry over his shoulder.

Ginny laughed.

'Good luck. Don't make it too much of a whitewash and play fair. He'd love to be able to pull you up for something,' said Ginny, giving Harry a quick wink.

Harry laughed.

'Thanks for the tip. On your call, yeah?' he said before running to face Ron.

'Okay,' said Ginny, before stepping forwards and holding up a hand. 'Kick off in three, two, one – GO!'

Both boys kicked off from the ground and were up in the air within moments, Harry taking a quick possession of the Quaffle.

While the game got started, Ginny walked to where Hermione was sitting under a tree, reading a thick novel.

She sat down beside her, leaning back against the trunk, her gaze moving with Harry and Ron.

Harry was streaking up the orchard now, heading for the forked tree at the end of the field.

Ron, however, sped up, reaching the "goalpost" before Harry did.

He had a fierce look of determination on his face, but just from Harry's smirk Ginny could tell he wasn't very concerned about Ron.

With a quick drop, dummy to the right and record shot to the left, Harry scored the first goal of the game, much to Ron's displeasure.

However as they returned to the centre and Ron was handed the Quaffle, Ginny thought she knew where this was going.

Harry put up a good show, staying at least half a metre behind Ron as he flew down the field, then rushing to defend the goalpost as Ron shot, but Ginny could see he was faking.

She knew him too well not to be able to tell that the grin he gave Ron was half mocking and when he returned once again to the middle of the orchard, Ginny didn't miss his little chuckle and a quick smirk to himself. She just knew him too well to miss these things.

When it was Ginny's turn to go up against Harry, Ron had lost, 13-7 to Harry. It made Ginny feel kind of sympathetic for her brother, but she soon got over that.

Facing Harry, she now prepared to play him herself.

'Ready?' he asked her.

'I was ready when you first mentioned playing this morning,' she answered.

Harry chuckled.

'Alright then. On your mark, Ron!' called Harry.

Ron gave a slight nod before called out, 'Three, two, one – _go!'_

Ginny kicked off from the ground, her hair flying around her face in the wind.

She lurched forwards, the Quaffle tucked securely under her arm as Harry began to tail her.

It didn't take long for her to reach the goalpost but by that time, Harry had caught up to her and was already defending the tree.

Concentrating, Ginny's mind processed the outcomes quickly before she ducked underneath Harry and shot, the Quaffle flying through the fork in the tree.

'Yes!' cried Ginny, grinning.

Harry laughed.

'Nice shot,' he complimented her.

'Thanks,' smiled Ginny, 'but I still say you'll win.' And apparently, she was right.

Although Ginny made it slightly difficult, Harry still managed to score more goals than her. However, the score was only 12-13, which Ginny was quite proud of.

Harry and Ginny landed, both quite out of breath.

'Good game,' nodded Harry, his eyes alight.

'Thanks. You too,' she grinned at him, holding out her hand.

Harry took it, giving her arm a firm shake.

However as her mind told her to pull away, Ginny found her body didn't react.

Harry didn't pull away either and their hands remained grasped.

Ginny met his gaze with wonder-filled eyes.

A small smile made its way onto Harry's face and he took a slight step forwards.

'You really did play well you know,' he said gently.

'So did you,' replied Ginny.

Her heart was racing wildly as Harry smiled into her eyes. And wow... _His _eyes. They were incredible, the precise colour of emeralds. Ginny wondered vaguely why her mind was so hazy all of a sudden.

'Oy! You two! What are you doing?' yelled Ron from across the orchard.

At Ron's voice, Ginny snapped out of her stupor and stepped back from Harry immediately, drawing her hand away.

His expression fell slightly.

'Sorry. I' – Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it. 'Yeah. I'm sorry.'

Harry smiled.

'What for? There's really nothing to apologize for,' he shrugged but Ginny thought there was a little sadness behind his smile.

'Thanks,' she smiled at him before walking to Ron and Hermione.

'Are you prepared to get thrashed by your own brother?' asked Ron.

Ginny laughed.

'What? Is Fred going to play me? Oh, you were talking about you? Yeah, I think we both know who's going to win and it's not you,' she said.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

'You know what, I bet you three Galleons I'll win,' he said, holding out his hand.

'But I thought you said you were broke?' said Harry who had come to stand beside Ginny.

'Shh!' Ron hushed him and Ginny just laughed.

'Don't worry, I'll find a way of making him pay me when I win,' she said.

'_When _you win? You mean when _I _win?' asked Ron.

Ginny laughed again.

'No. No that's not what mean,' she said.

Ron scowled.

'So are you going to take the deal? Because my arm's starting to get tired,' he said.

Ginny took his hand.

'You're on.'

* * *

**Was that an okay Chapter? I hope so. Please tell me because it makes my day when you review or favourite or follow. Thanks so much you guys for not abandoning me when I haven't been updating regularly. I'll see you in the next Chapter. Also, let me know what you think of me making this story a long fanfic. Via review. Or PM. Thanks again, and see you soon ;) xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Bet

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been posting regularly, again. As I said, I have muggle school(hurray...) and it's actually been ****_very _****difficult lately. But never mind. Today I have two Chapters. But only because I know how short this one is. It's, like, ****_nothing_****. So I'll have another one soon, my lovely fans. But for now, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. It makes my day to get them. Also, I'm going to try to reply to them via PM, if you sign in or leave your username. I got that idea when someone replied to mine and I felt very special. So there. Thanks again and enjoy this tiny Chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Bet**

Ginny walked over to the centre of the pitch, getting ready to play against Ron. She knew it was going to be relatively easy, but she would still have to challenge herself to beat him.

Soon her brother was facing her as well and she looked at him in a half amused way.

'You know, if you don't have three Galleons to pay me at the end of this, I'll be calling in for reinforcements,' she said.

'What does that mean?' asked Ron.

'You'll see,' was all Ginny said before mounting her broomstick and waiting for Harry's signal.

'Alright. First to seven goals wins. Okay? Three, two, one, GO!' yelled Harry and Ginny kicked off from the ground, her hair whipping around as she launched upwards.

Holding the Quaffle tightly in her hands, she lurched forwards and was speeding off down the pitch in no time.

Ron was hot on her tail, clearly determined to beat her. He almost caught up with her, but then Ginny stopped her broom momentarily, causing Ron to stop as well for fear of falling off his broomstick and ended up being jerked off. He just managed to catch a hold on the handle before he fell to the ground.

Ginny laughed and jolted down the pitch again, her eyes set on the goal in front of her.

Ron got back up on his broomstick but by the time he set off again, Ginny was a good two metres in front of him.

She was at the goal now and with a swift shot, Ginny scored.

She let out a whoop and punched her fist in the air before going to clap a surly looking Ron on the back.

The rest of the game was easy for Ginny. She won, of course, but it wasn't the landslide she was expecting. Ron had put up a good fight and in the end, the score was seven to four, in Ginny's favour.

Ginny landed, laughing heavily before holding her hand out to Ron who took it but yanked his hand out of her grasp almost as soon as they shook.

He then stormed off to Hermione who was looking sympathetic.

Ginny just laughed and turned to see Harry grinning at her, his back leant against a tree.

'Nice. You played well. But...I couldn't say I didn't see that coming,' he said.

Ginny grinned.

'Yeah, but now I have to try and get him to pay up,' she said.

'Ah, I'm sure you'll think of something,' grinned Harry.

Ginny laughed as Ron approached, Hermione staying closely at his side.

'Good job, Ginny,' said Ron, but it sounded rather forced. 'Here.'

He held his hand out and there were three Galleons in his palm.

'Hm. That was easy,' said Ginny before taking the money and putting in her pocket. 'You played reasonably yourself, Ron.'

Ron just muttered something that sounded like "Whatever" before turning and walking away, Hermione still on his arm.

Harry laughed and Ginny started to walk.

'Come on. I'm starving and I'm sure mum will have something for us,' she said.

Harry smiled at her and strode next to her and the two began to walk back to the Burrow, their minds set contently on what Mrs. Weasley might have made for lunch.

* * *

**Yep. I know. One of the worst Chapters I've posted yet. But I'm pretty sure the next will be longer and better. Thanks again, lovies. And see you all very soon! xox**


	8. Chapter 7 - Nothing is For Sure

**Hey there! I'm back with another longer Chapter! So celebrate! Yay! Anyway, moving on I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please feel free Review it. xox**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Nothing is For Sure**

**Harry's POV**

It turned out Ginny and Harry had been right. Mrs Weasley had set out a large table filled with multiples dishes of food that were all giving off mouth-watering smells. However, none of them were allowed to sit at the table until they had all taken a shower because Mrs Weasley refused to have them sitting at her table, "dripping with sweat".

Harry didn't think they were that sweaty, but did what he was told anyway, not wanting to cause problems.

It didn't take long, though, so soon he, Ron and Ginny(Hermione didn't play so, of course, she didn't need to shower) were sitting at the table as well as Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione.

After everybody had eaten what they wanted, Mrs Weasley cleared the plates with a wave of her wand. Ron had wondered out loud why she hadn't made them do it, like so many other times before, but Mrs Weasley had just brushed it away with a comment about Ron not asking again or she would make him do them all again, alone.

Mr and Mrs Weasley left together, both going outside to work in the shed and garden, respectively and as soon as they were gone, Fred and George stood.

'Well, we'd love to stay and chat,' said George.

'But we have places to go,' said Fred.

'And people to see,' finished George.

'Where are you guys going?' asked Ginny.

'To our joke shop,' replied Fred.

'We have a new intern starting today,' said George.

'Oh, can I come?' asked Ginny eagerly.

'Of course,' said Fred.

'That's if, mum allows you to, of course.'

'Cool! I'll go ask her now,' said Ginny, jumping up from the table and running into the yard.

It wasn't long before she came back.

'Mum said it was alright, as long as we didn't come back with a whole hoard of your products. Oh, and she also said that if we get hurt while there, she'll murder you both in your sleep,' she added on lightly.

Fred and George looked offended.

'Does she really distrust us that much?'

'And why aren't you allowed to come back with our products?'

Ginny shrugged.

'She's mum. Don't expect me to understand,' she said.

Harry frowned slightly.

'We?' he asked.

'Oh, yeah. Mum also said that if you, Ron and Hermione want to go that was fine with her as well,' said Ginny.

'Awesome!' said Ron, standing up.

'That's great,' said Fred.

'We've been looking for Harry to visit,' said George.

'You know,' said Fred.

'See how things are going,' both twins said at the same time, giving Harry a distinct nod.

Harry smiled and nodded back. He had been the one to get them started when they had first wanted to open the shop. After he had won the Triwizard Tournament, he had given his winnings to them which apparently helped a lot.

'Yeah, I want to see exactly what you guys have made of the place,' he said, standing up too.

'Fantastic. We'll Floo there, if that's alright,' said George.

'Easier than side-along Apparition,' added Fred.

Everyone agreed and they walked into the living room before coming to the fireplace. Fred told them all the address and they lined up across the hearthrug.

George went first, stepping up and taking some powder before throwing it into the fire and stepping into the vivid emerald flames.

He shouted the address before being whisked off and up leaving behind a lot of green ash.

Ron went next then Hermione which left Harry and Ginny.

'After you,' nodded Harry, bowing his head slightly.

Ginny grinned at him and took some powder, tossing it into the flames.

'See you there. Don't get lost again,' she said before stepping in and shouting the name of the building and she was gone.

Harry laughed, remembering the first time he had Flooed. It had been in his second year and he had ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley.

Hurrying, Harry repeated Ginny's actions and soon was whizzing past all of the fireplaces, catching glances of living rooms before they whisked out of sight. He shut his eyes, the spinning doing his head in and soon, yet not soon enough, Harry was on the threshold of a small apartment that he guessed must have been Fred and George's.

Looking around, he saw everyone had made it okay. He stepped forwards, brushing off the ash from his shoulders.

'I would have preferred to fly,' he murmured but only Ginny heard who gave a light chuckle and nodded in agreement.

After, Fred and George led them down a ladder into what looked like storage room and already Harry could see how amazing it was. There was shelves and shelves of incredible looking products, everything from tiny bottles of coloured liquids to a fold out chair that looked to be hovering above ground.

'That's just a prototype. We can't figure out how to get it back down,' said George, seeing where Harry was looking.

Harry grinned up at him as Fred lead them all past a curtain and into the main shop.

Harry stopped dead-still, his eyes wide. Fred and George's shop was amazing. Bright, vibrant colours made it a little hard to see and there were amazing displays that Harry found fascinating. It looked like there were individual sections for each category of product; Muggle Magic, Explosive Enterprises, Defence Objects, Sweets and a pink and purple section that Harry's instincts told him to stay well away from.

'Wow. You guys, this is incredible,' said Harry.

Ginny had already ran into the midst of the store and was busy looking at each and every product.

Ron was stood there, gobsmacked and Hermione was wondering towards a display filled with, surprise, surprise, books.

'Oh, you won't find anything you'll like in there, Hermione. Those are all copies of our guide to the products,' said Fred over his shoulder. He then turned to Harry. 'And, why, thank you, Harry. None of it could have been achieved without you, of course.'

Harry grinned.

'Well I can see it was an investment well invested,' he said.

'Thanks mate,' said George from the cash register. He pretending to tip an imaginary hat before getting on with setting up the store.

'So, this new intern,' said Ron, finally speaking.

'Ah, yeah. Her name is Bella Megs and she's just turned fifteen. We think she'll be good because she seems to have experience in pranking,' said Fred.

'Apparently, she has three older brothers that taught her how to prank,' said George.

'Ha! Three? Try six,' said Ginny from where she was examining a bottle of green liquid.

'It should be different, hiring a girl. All of our employees so far have been male,' informed Fred.

'Jees you'd think they'd learn that girls are just as good at pranking as boys,' muttered Ginny as Harry walked past.

He stopped and stood next to her.

'Have some experience yourself, do you?' he asked.

Ginny looked up from the bottle.

'As a matter of fact, yes I do,' she said. 'I've assisted Fred and George in countless pranks before and even played some on them myself.'

'You managed to prank _the twins_? And pulled it off successfully?' asked Harry incredulously. As far as he knew, Fred and George were the masters at pranking. Nothing got past them

'Yes. Quite a few times, actually. They just don't say anything because they don't want to admit a girl pulled one over on them. Especially when that girl's their sister. I think they taught me a little too well, actually,' said Ginny.

Harry chuckled.

'You'll have to tell me about these pranks, Gin,' he said.

Ginny grinned.

'One day,' she said just as the store bell rang. Harry turned to see a young girl in the doorway, a book clutched tightly to her chest.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. She was...probably one of the most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen. She had a soft and curvy body, heart-shaped face and long, brown hair that fell in loose curls around her face. Her skin was olive, browned ever so slightly and she had this bold smile on her face that made Harry like her instantly.

Fred strode towards her.

'Ah, Bella. Right on time. Everyone, this is Bella Megs. Our new intern. Bella, this is Ron, Ginny, our brother and sister, and Hermione and Harry, our family friends,' he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Bella smiled wider.

'Great to meet you all,' she said.

_Hm...she has a nice smile, _thought Harry vaguely. Then he started. _What?! _He shook his head, wondering where that thought had come from.

'Yes, well, you'll be starting today, as you know. Here's your uniform,' said George, handing her a pile of magenta robes. 'Come right outside when you're changed and we'll run the basics with you again.'

Bella nodded then slipped into a wooden door that Harry hadn't noticed before that had a little pink witch symbol on it.

Harry stared after her, wondering why his heart was racing. It was Ginny he liked, not Bella. Not Bella.

He shook his head and turned to Ginny who looked doubtful.

'She's seems a little too superficial to be into pranking, don't you think?' she turned to Harry.

Harry blinked, not sure of how to answer.

'Er, yeah. Kinda,' he said before mumbling something about going to look at the Muggle Magic section and ducking away.

Admittedly, Harry thought Bella was quite beautiful. But he didn't know her. So nothing was for sure. He kept that thought in mind as he continued to browse the shelves. _Nothing is for sure, nothing is for sure, nothing is for sure..._

BAM! Harry was knocked to the ground by something and he vaguely heard someone cry out in surprise.

Slightly dizzy, Harry blinked and looked up. He could vaguely make out a girl's blurry figure but he couldn't see who it was because his glasses had been knocked off in his fall.

'Oh, Merlin – I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and...' he trailed, off, his hands searching the ground for his glasses.

'Looking for these?' asked a voice tinted with amusement. Harry could see well enough to make out his glasses and he took them, shoving them back onto his nose, blinking his vision back.

'Thanks, I' – he started but then stopped up short when he saw he had ran into Bella.

She was looking at him with a smirk on her lips and her eyes lit up with humour.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going,' said Harry hurriedly, only really half aware that he was talking way too fast.

He got up and extended his hand out to Bella who took it and allowed him to help her up.

'Don't worry – Harry, was it? I frequently don't look where I'm going as well,' she said, grinning at him.

Harry laughed nervously, feeling his heart in his throat.

'Hey...' said Bella, looking a little more intently at Harry. 'You're...Harry Potter, aren't you?'

Harry groaned slightly, preparing for Bella's gaze to stray to his scar, like what always happened when people realised who he was. But Bella didn't look to his scar. Instead she continued to look into his eyes, her own eyes curious and bright. It was upon this moment that Harry realised what colour Bella's irises were. They were green, just like his and almost exactly the shade of his too. Expect, Bella's had a rim of brown around the pupil whereas his had a rim of darker emerald. He was rather captivated.

But then he realised what he was doing.

Blinking, Harry stepped back a little.

'Er, yeah. That's me. Famous Harry Potter,' he said, disdain clear in his voice.

'You don't like being famous?' asked Bella, her eyes still locked directly on his. Her stare wasn't overwhelming, but rather inviting and enthralling. Harry found himself unable to break her gaze.

'Not much,' he said.

Bella laughed.

'I can imagine. You're not as stuck-up as I thought you'd be, though,' she said, her expression curious.

'Erm, thank you? I think,' said Harry.

Bella just laughed again.

'Well, it was nice to finally meet you after hearing about you since I was five. We should talk sometime. I have I feeling you're not at all who people say you are,' she said.

Harry just shook his head, no longer able to answer her. She was just so surprising, doing the exact opposite of what he would normally expect of a teenage witch.

'I better get going, though. I think Fred and George are going to open up shop soon and I better be ready,' she said. 'See you around, Harry.'

And then just like that, she was gone leaving Harry heart racing and eyes wide.

* * *

**Ooh... Tension. Me thinks Harry is starting to like someone(*giggles in a high-pitched fashion*). Anyway, please leave your opinions in a review form or a PM. But anyways, I shall see you all in the next Chapter. Oh and Zhara and Rena, I hope you're reading this! I will hunt you down! Bye! xox**


	9. Chapter 8 - Only Time Will Tell

**Hey you guys. So I know the last two Chapters weren't as good as you all would like them to be and that they weren't exactly a big hit so I've deleted them and I'm going to start them anew. Thanks for the honest opinions, also, you guys and for not doing it in a mean way. So in this, I'd like to once again dedicate this to Maisie, because she asked, and I also very much think you need to all follow her Instagram, if you have it. Her name's****_ thats_soo_maisie_x. _****Please go follow her as she is awesome when it comes to Instagram. Thanks so much. And I hope you enjoy this Chapter, redid.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Only Time Will Tell**

_Wow, _was all Harry could think. Bella was unlike any girl Harry had ever met. And he barely knew her. She was confident, unpredictable and beautiful. She wasn't at all like how Harry had expected her to be.

Harry turned, and his gaze met two chocolate brown eyes. Immediately he felt sick and guilty for what had happened between him and Bella.

He walked to Ginny, never breaking her gaze.

'So you like her, I take it?' asked Ginny.

'Like? What do you mean by that?' asked Harry, blushing slightly.

Ginny frowned.

'I just meant you like her. You know, as a friend. I didn't mean it like _that_,' she said, grinning.

Harry laughed a little nervously.

'Right, of course. And yeah, I suppose I do. But I don't really know her well,' he said.

'Hm. I still think Fred and George would have been better off hiring me,' said Ginny, shooting her twin brothers a cold look. But their backs were turned.

Harry gave a weak shrug, not really sure what to say. He did like Bella. As a friend. But then, there was something about her confident smile and curious gaze that had Harry's heart racing.

He looked to the side, where instinctively he knew Bella would be. It just so happened that she was also looking at him and briefly they met gazes before Bella gained a slight red and looked down hurriedly at the cash register she had been stationed at.

_Hm...she looks cute when she blushes_, Harry thought vaguely. Then shook himself. He could _not _be thinking like that. He felt like he was cheating Ginny in a way, even though they were nothing but friends. SO for now, Harry supposed he would just try not to think of Bella.

That proved to be harder than Harry had originally thought as only five minutes later, Bella approached him.

'So I was wondering if after my shift we can maybe take a walk around Diagon Alley?' she asked him, her smile friendly.

Harry bit his lip slightly.

'Um...' He looked at Bella and saw how her eyes were lit up in hope. That was what made up his mind. 'Sure. I'd love to. When do you get off?'

Bella smiled even wider.

'Great. I get off in an hour and a half. We can meet outside the shop, then okay?' she asked.

Harry returned her smile easily.

'Sounds brilliant,' he said.

Bella gave a small laugh before flashing him one last smile and turning back to the cash register.

As Harry watched her go, he couldn't help the small smile on his face. He really thought he was going to like Bella, once he got to know her more. She seemed great already. But then, he supposed only time would tell...

* * *

**Yes, it's very short I know but I'm already working on the next, longer, one and hopefully it'll be up today, if not definitely tomorrow. Thanks again you guys and please don't unfollow me because I try my hardest. See you guys soon, I hope. Pinkieponk xx**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Day With Bella

**Hey there! So I'm back with a longer Chapter. Or at least longer then the last. I do hope you all like it as I very much enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all your helpful reviews. And I guess you should now just sit back and enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Day with Bella**

At exactly three thirty-five in the afternoon, ten minutes before Bella's shift was ending, Harry found himself outside of the twins' shop again. He had spent the last hour and a bit wondering around Diagon Alley by himself, just thinking about anything. He had never been one to go window shopping but he enjoyed hearing the sounds of the busy streets, witches and wizards on their way to their respective errands and how if he listened close enough, Harry could pinpoint different layers of sound like when his shoes hit the cobblestoned pavement or occasionally when a bird chirps. These noises seemed to get lost, often, in the busy scene of Diagon Alley so Harry found it sometimes nice to pay a special attention to them.

It was only a matter of a few short minutes before Bella was outside with him, smiling in her confident way.

'I thought you didn't get let off for another ten minutes,' said Harry, his tone curious.

'Yeah, Fred and George let me off early. Said business wasn't too busy and that they could handle it themselves. So here I am,' she said, grinning.

'Awesome,' grinned Harry. He gestured out to the streets. 'Shall we?'

Bella smiled.

'Of course,' she said and stepped out into the busy streets.

Harry followed and soon they were walking side-by-side.

'So how do you like working at the shop so far?' asked Harry.

Bella laughed.

'It's...amazing. So bright and full of energy. Very much like the twins,' she said.

Harry laughed too.

'I agree. Some of the things they sell are quite amazing, actually,' he said.

Bella nodded.

'They truly are. Fred and George are certainly intelligent,' she said, almost in admiration.

Harry smiled.

'Yeah. They are,' he said, nodding. He then looked at Bella. 'So word on the street says you have three older brothers.'

Bella laughed.

'Yeah, as a matter of fact I do,' she said. 'Who told you that?'

Harry just shrugged.

'Not important. But I want to know what it's like. You know, how your family are,' he said.

Bella smiled.

'Well, my brother's names are Tommy, Drew, Stephen and William, but he likes everyone to call him Will,' she explained. 'The oldest is Will, then Drew, then Stephen and then of course, Tommy.'

Harry grinned.

'Okay. And how do you get along with them?' he asked.

Bella frowned.

'Will, Stephen and Drew all think I'm a little girl but Tommy helps me prank them every now and again. I think they're starting to realise it's me, though, and not Tommy,' she said then laughed a little.

Harry laughed as well.

'Nice,' he said.

'Thanks. But what about you? I mean I know...well I know your parents, you know...' Bella hesitated.

Harry smiled.

'Don't worry. It's okay. Yeah, my parents aren't here anymore,' he said, smiling softly at her. Though it was sad, Harry had been dealing with it for almost sixteen years now.

Bella smiled at him.

'Yeah. That. But...how's life with your uncle and aunt?' she asked.

Harry cringed slightly.

'Er...fine, I suppose,' he said.

Bella raised her eyebrows slightly.

'It doesn't seem fine. Is it bad?' she asked, frowning.

Harry bit his lip. He had never really gone into detail what his life was like at the Dursleys to anyone, nor had anyone ever really asked.

'Kind of. But, I think I'll save that topic for another time. It's rather...sensitive, I guess,' he said.

Bella smiled gently at him.

'Whatever you want. I don't mind and I understand you probably don't feel like talking about it now,' she said and Harry gave her a grateful smile. 'So on another note, where do you think you'd like to go?'

Harry sighed, glad to be off of the topic of his childhood. Instead, he grinned at Bella.

'Would you mind it if, maybe we went to the Quidditch supply store?' he asked.

Bella looked a little surprised then smiled at him.

'Sure,' she said.

Harry grinned at her and they changed their direction so they were headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

On the way, Harry and Bella just talked about anything and Harry found he very much liked her. But then even that was questioned came when they arrived at the Quidditch store.

'Hey, er Harry? Do you mind if I stay out here?' she asked.

Harry frowned.

'Sure. Is everything okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, I just... You're probably going to hate me for this, but I...I don't exactly – like Quidditch,' she said.

Harry's eyes widened. _What?! _

'You don't like Quidditch?' he asked.

Bella seemed to cringe.

'Yeah... I'm sorry. I mean, I enjoy watching it, but I can't play to save my life,' she said.

Harry blinked then rearranged his features into a casual smile.

'Fair enough. So I guess there's no point in going in, is there?' he asked.

'Yes! Of course there is! You can still go in, I really don't mind,' she reassured him.

Harry hesitated.

'Are you sure? Because I feel horrible about leaving you out here by yourself,' he said.

Bella smiled at him.

'Yeah, of course. I truly don't mind,' she said.

Harry frowned slightly but Bella looked so sincere he felt she really wouldn't mind it if he went in.

'Thank you,' he said gratefully.

She just smiled at him and quickly, Harry ducked into the shop.

After he had finished, Bella asked if they could visit a bookstore. Harry, of course, said yes and he soon learnt that she was a huge fan of muggle romances.

From then on, they just went around from shop to shop, talking and laughing, getting to know each other and by the end Harry felt he truly did like her. A lot.

Well...expect for that minor hiccup that she actually didn't like to play Quidditch, whereas it was a part of Harry's life. But he didn't exactly mind. Maybe one day he could ask if he could teach her a little. _Yeah, that would actually be really fun..._ Harry had thought when he had come up with the idea. He made a mental note to ask at a later time.

When Harry and Bella returned once again to the shop, it was a little past five and the sun was beginning to set. They had gone back into the apartment, where all of the Weasleys had already left and there was a small pot of Floo Powder by the fireplace.

'Thanks, Harry,' said Bella.

'For what?' asked Harry.

'For today. It was so much fun and I really got to know you,' she said, smiling.

Harry smiled back, feeling highly elated.

'I had a great time too. Do you think we could do it again sometime?' he asked.

Bella looked slightly surprised then a smile crept up on her lips.

'I'd love to. I'll owl you soon, okay?' she asked.

Harry grinned.

'Fantastic,' he said. 'But I should be going.'

'Yeah, I should get home too. My mum's making dinner,' she said. 'I'll see you around, Harry. Thanks again.'

'No, thank you. It was wonderful, really,' said Harry, still grinning.

Bella smiled at him, took some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire before stepping in, giving him a quick wave and shouting her address. She was gone in a small whoosh of green ashes.

Harry just took a moment to think about the day. It had been great, getting to know someone. And he found he really liked Bella. She was different, almost, not very much like any girl he had really seen.

So did that mean that he fancied her? Harry didn't know. But it too early to know. And yet, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, given time, he might just end up falling for her...

* * *

**SO? How did you like it? Was it okay? Did you like how Harry found out Bella's little aversion to the thing he probably enjoys most? But, then again, as you all know he's not that shallow so I'm not so sure it'll make ****_much _****of a difference. Anyway, I hope you all will review, follow and favourite. Oh, and Happy Halloween! I hope you all get showered with rainbows of candy! Lol, yes I'm strange. Deal with it... Anyway, I'll just see you all in the next Chapter, alright? Alright... xx**


	11. Chapter 10 - AN

**A/N: Hey you guys. Okay, so today I won't be posting a Chapter but I've come to ask you all something. Now, I'm not going to lie and say that this story is going awesomely, because even I know it's not. I think I've lost my motivation to write it as it's not a plot I can generally work with very well anymore. At first I thought it was good, but now as it's gone on, I see it's very quickly losing it's standards. So I just want to ask you all if you think I should give it up? I would hate to, because I feel like I'm abandoning it which I never intended to do, but I've been getting a lot of negative reviews and although I know you guys don't mean anything hurtful by it, I'd still rather be writing a story that most people like, like Spin the Bottle. If I give up on this story, I may consider holding it up for adoption because I'd love to see how you guys would have had me write it. Anyway, so please review with your opinions and ideas. Sorry for everyone who liked this story and I'll hopefully see you soon! xx Pinkieponk**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yep. So I've decided. I'm not going to continue this story, I'm very sorry. But it's lost it's footing and I can't handle the pressure to update it when I have no inspiration for it. So I'm closing it. Maybe just for now, or maybe forever. I don't know. And if you have any ideas on stories or whatever, feel free to PM me or Review this Chapter. Thanks you guys for your support and sorry Rena, Zhara and Maisie cause I know you read this. Anyway, so I'll see you guys in another story, maybe. Thanks again! xx Pinkieponk**


End file.
